Twilight, baseball and secrets: a fluff story
by 2354 Roz
Summary: Edward and the Cullens play baseball while Bella watches on. Unfortunately there's that whole 'only during thunderstorms' thing and Bella gets wet and catches a cold. It's fluff people. So read and enjoy! canon pairings b/w eclipse and BD bella's sick
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hope everyone likes this. It's the first fanfic I've ever actually written down with the intention to post. In fact, the first thing longer than 150 words that I've ever posted. If there are any mistakes in it then please tell me so I can fix them. Enjoy!_

_I do not own twilight... at all... unfortunately.   
_

**Chapter 1**

The day was on the cold and cloudy side which was nothing unusual for Forks in September. I walked into the kitchen groggily looking around for a bowl and the milk. Having detected both of them in their customary places along with some orange juice and a spoon I plonked myself down at the table to eat. Usually I wasn't this dead in the morning but I'd been up late for the last few days with Edward. Speaking of which, he'll be by any second now. Hopefully by that time my hair will be finished drying. I glanced out the window just to make sure that the Volvo wasn't yet parked in the driveway, but it wasn't. It was raining again however. With any luck it'll be stormy again tonight like Alice promised and we would all be able to go down to the baseball field.

A small shudder worked its way though my spine as the memories of the_ last_ baseball game flashed vividly though my mind. Almost instantly, strong, cold arms snaked their way around me and pulled me in tight. I relaxed for the first time since he had left my room half and hour ago. Edward.

"What were you thinking love?" he asked softly drawing me ever closer into his body. I felt protected from my unspoken fears.

I sighed; we had passed the point where I could pass off this off as a shiver of anticipation. I smiled softly because he now knew exactly what that looked like. I turned to get a better view of his face. "Oh, I was just looking forward to the baseball game and then I remembered the last one …" I trailed off blushing and glancing down. Stupid blushing, it always gave me away.

He pulled me in closer briefly before leaning down and capturing my lips for a few seconds of pure bliss. Pulling away to leave me gasping for oxygen he whispered in my ear "Don't worry Bella; nothing will be there this time. I know, I already asked Alice".

I laughed, figures, and even Edward wouldn't bet against Alice. I glanced towards the clock to find that we really needed to get a move on. On the other hand it was nice in Edward's arms… I needed to focus, something about a bag. Oh, ya my school bag. School. With effort I shot a searching look around the kitchen and found the bag on the back of my chair. I grabbed it and went to get into the car so that we could get there on time. Edward pulled out of the driveway smoothly and started down the street. I looked out the window: scratch that, we might just be early if the trees whipping past the car are any indication.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I packed up my stuff and headed off towards the dining hall. The first part of the day had been alternately killer boring or insanely electrified depending on whether or not Edward shared that class. Angela, Jess, Mike and the rest of the gang were sitting at their customary table. I however made a beeline straight for the one filled with the excited looking vampires.

"I take it that the game's still on for tonight" I commented taking in the expressions.

"Oh ya" Emmett smirked clearly planning something. Edward caught his eye and he looked down the grin still in place. Whatever it was he was planning wasn't going to be ruined that easily. Jasper was sitting next to Emmett looking bored and Rose was Emmett's other side playing with her noodles.

I grabbed my steaming cup of hot chocolate and blew on the top before sipping. My throat had been burning all morning and this was my covert way of calming it. I mean, even buying throat lozenges would have tipped off Alice way before their super sense of smell ever came into play. I wondered idly whether or not she could see a person getting sick. It wasn't as if it was a decision made by a person that changed their future and they made themselves sick. Well it might be for those few who like skinny dipping in Alaska. Maybe small decisions, like the one to go to school a given day would be enough to tip it in the balance. Hmm, being sick is a condition of the future and Alice sees the future and so she should be able to see it then. Maybe my only hope then was that she was so excited and distracted by the coming storm that she failed to notice my sore throat.

I stole a glance over at Alice who seemed very preoccupied and bubbling with excitement. Good. I looked the other way to fall into the amber-eyed-Bella-trap sprung by Edward. I was sucked in gazing with all my might. He was perfect and suddenly the room was once again electrified and shrank until it only encompassed his head. I felt as my body started to tingle in all of the right place. He leaned in a little closer bending his head down and said: "Breathe Bella".

I sucked in air as the sounds in the cafeteria started up again. I heard Emmett snorting with laughter and I looked around glaring.

"Edward, you'd better watch out or she'll suffocate on dry land" Emmett stated trying really hard to look serious and failing miserably. A blush started to work its way up my cheeks and Edward sighing in Emmett's direction turned to me and smiled his crooked smile drawing a finger across one of my cheeks before moving them to play with a strand of my hair.

"Ahemm", Alice cleared her throat nosily startling me out of the beginnings of yet another Edward moment. I looked sheepishly over.

`"Yes Alice."

"Oh good, your paying attention. Rose and I are going shopping this weekend and you're coming", she stated. I looked over just in time to see Rose's eyebrows contracting. Alice seemed to be trying to will me to come with a mixture of menace and puppy dog eyes; strong arming and guilting all that the same time. Jasper winced at the sudden funnel of emotions.

"Oops, sorry Jasper" Alice apologized while still keeping an eye on me.

"But Alice, we just went shopping a few—"

"Shopping is something that needs to be done all the time Bella" Alice said using her own curious logic. "And we didn't just go shopping. That was days ago. Besides you need some new clothing".

I looked around the table for some way out but everyone else was studiously avoiding my eyes. Edward even looked happy about this. He was probably coming and had set this up as an excuse to buy me things through Alice. Recognizing defeat I changed tack lightning fast. Alice's face broke out into a smile even before the words where out of my mouth.

"Fine, but I'm buying my own stuff", I said with a glare in Edward's direction to hint I was onto him. Alice tensed and focused for a second and Edward's fingers stilled as he concentrated on Alice. I could tell by the identical smiles on their faces that I had just lost that one too.

* * *

I was kind of tired by the time school ended and we where in the Volvo driving to my house. The plan for tonight was to keep Charlie in the dark. What he didn't know he couldn't have a fit about. So that's how I happened to be going home instead of over to Edward's house. A few hours at my place and then I would be free for the rest of the night.

Edward pulled into my driveway and ran around to help me out of the car.

"Edward, I can get out of the car by myself you know" I said looking pointedly at him. He grinned and opened the door a little wider. Sighing I stepped out and walked up to the door. At least he gave up carrying me everywhere.

"I'll see you later tonight love. You should try and get a nap in somewhere because we'll be out late."

I nodded in agreement. We had decided yesterday that to appease Charlie he would go home after dropping me off so that it looked like I was spending an entirely Edward-free night.

"Kay," I said wishing that he wasn't going to be leaving. I turned at the doorway and looked up into his eyes. "I'll miss you." He smiled down, arms encircling me as he kissed my head, then my mouth; his lips where soft against mine and the kiss deepened before he broke off too soon. I frowned slightly before pulling him into one last hug.

"I'll miss you too Bella," he whispered into my hair. In moments like these I believed him, it was when he was away that I had trouble even imagining that he wanted me at all. "I'll be back by ten, your sure you'll be fine" he asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'll live Edward. Now go and get some hunting in while the going's good," I teased. He hugged me one more time before he drove off. I closed the door and shut my eyes. Almost instantly I could feel my resolve break and I wanted to turn right around and yell for him to come back. Resolutely telling myself to get a grip and that he would be back I turned around and walked away from the door. It didn't work too well so I trudged up the stairs to my room. Emptying my hamper out into the hall I went to Charlie's room to get his dirty clothing. Once it was all collected I went back downstairs to the laundry room and started the laundry before going to the kitchen to see what we could eat for dinner tonight.

My throat gave another twinge to remind me that it was still being a problem. I grabbed the teapot and made some lemon tea while thinking about the lasagne that Charlie would probably like. It was after deciding on a vegetable, starting to cook, doing my homework, a billion glances toward the clock and a few loads of laundry later that I heard the crunch of the cruiser in the drive and the door open as Charlie came in.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you home," Charlie called hanging up his belt and jacket in the hall. He sounded a lot happier than normal. It was probably the absence of the Volvo in the driveway that did it. "You gonna have Jake around again one of these days?" he asked, peeking around the door jamb. I felt anger bubble up deep within me and decided to take the time to breathe deeply before answering.

"Charlie it's easier just to go over to Jake's." What he didn't realize was the nightmare that would happen if Jake showed up at my house and Alice suddenly couldn't see my future. Werewolves and Vampires running around his house was probably not what Charlie envisioned when he said he wanted Jake to come for dinner. "I just wish you would at least make the same effort to like Edward that you put into promoting Jake around me," I huffed. Charlie seemed to get the message that the topic had better change fast because his head disappeared from the door and launching an "I'll think about it" over his shoulder he landed on the couch and turned on the TV to the first game that turned up.

I quickly finished up dinner before calling Charlie back in and we ate in comfortable silence. We both seemed to know that we weren't going to get anywhere with each other tonight. I wished a bit that I hadn't cooked the lasagna now because the tomato sauce was burning on the way down. Gulping down my last bit of milk I glanced at the clock and gathered up the dishes before washing them quickly. I had to be fast if I wanted to get in a nap before Edward made it here seeing as it was already eight thirty. By nine I had showered and had retreated to my room where Charlie wouldn't bother me till tomorrow. It was calm and dark in the room without the computer on and my bed looked inviting. I yawned, realising I was more tired than I thought and lay down on the bed. Maybe a little nap would get rid of the sore throat…


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella…Bella," I heard in my ear. My dreams swirled and bounced before me. "Bella," sounded again in my ear. I swatted at the offending sound only to find my hand hit something rock hard. I rolled over and cracked open an eye to find that it was night and that Edward was here. Wishing for some coffee or something, my mental self drop kicked my brain out one ear in its attempt to wake me up. I shook my head and slowly came back to the land of the living as Edward waited patiently for the rest of me to catch up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edward," I exclaimed as a blush worked its way up my cheeks and I realised that Edward's head was where my hand had stopped. He was holding onto both my hands now; probably to keep me from hitting again and looking at me concerned.

"Are you awake yet Bella?" he asked peering into my eyes. I just nodded and that seemed to satisfy him because he gathered me into a hug as a chuckle worked through his chest. "I was worried you would miss the ball-game love, you where quite hard to wake up this time." I blushed deeper. I was still warm and sleepy from the nap and hugging Edward felt nice. I sighed and snuggled into his shoulder briefly. "Your so warm love," he said. I yawned and he extricated himself from my embrace and grabbed a hoodie that I had left lying out for tonight.

"Do you have a rain jacket Bella," he asked already rummaging through my closet. I pulled on the sweater before just walking over and grabbing the one that I had left out next to the hoodie.

"All set Edward, let's go." He grinned and pulled me up onto his back before jumping onto the sill and closing the window almost all the way.

"I don't want the room to be cold when you get back," he explained before jumping off into the night.

He ran as fast as I remembered and to me it felt like flying through the night on a very low flying plane. It only took half an hour to get to the field and meet up with the rest of the Cullens. By the time we got there they had already mostly set up. Emmett was just running back from having secured the bases and Alice was warming up with Rosalie while Jasper took some practice swings with the metal bat. It was a good thing that you could now buy metal bats quite easily. I could just imagine the explosion of splinters if they had played this with something made out of wood. Edward stopped over by Esme and Carlisle. They both smile warmly.

"Bella, good to see you again," Carlisle greeted me. I smiled back. Carlisle and Edward had been even more cautious of me since the whole Italy debacle. Part of why Charlie was all upset was that I had been going over to the Cullens almost every night after school. He couldn't really say anything because Esme and Alice where there but he would have preferred it if I had not decided to stay with Edward. The Cullens, especially Esme seemed to be using it as an excuse to feed me large amounts of food for after school 'snacks'. I have a feeling that Carlisle and Edward where behind it. They thought I was still thin. I probably was so I didn't complain… much. Basically I was stuffed by the time I got home to cook dinner for Charlie and usually I just used leftovers of whatever Esme had made. It's kind of ironic that she can cook way better than I will ever be able to accomplish.

Edward put me down carefully before a smiling Esme came up and gave me a hug and then began tugging me in the direction of the embankment we sat upon last time as Edward and Carlisle went to join up with the rest.

"Nice to see you again dear," she exclaimed. "I hope you got that nap in that you promised Edward. It's going to be a late night." She glanced up into the sky and I saw in the distance the thunderstorm that Alice had promised. Another ten minutes and it would be close enough to start the game. Suppressing a yawn I answered that yes indeed I had managed to get in a nap.

"Oh good," Esme said a look of relief crossing quickly over he face. "I also packed some food in case you got hungry and some hot chocolate." She pulled a thermos out of a bag while she was talking and offered me some. I was barely able to contain my grin as I accepted; it was after all hot and smelled delicious and got rid of the still pesky tickle in my throat. Esme was perfect.

Edward popped by once more just before the game was about to start to give me a kiss for good luck. He glanced around quickly in what I assume was an attempt to make sure that we were in fact right out of the way before running over to home plate. He was first up to bat. Esme's eyes tightened a little at the corners as she began to watch her family like a hawk. She got up before calling out the rules.

"Alright everyone I want a nice, clean game. No cheating," she added with a particularly long glance in Emmett's direction. "All calls are final." She paused and you could have heard a pin drop. They really take their baseball seriously. "Play ball!" Esme shouted signalling Alice to start pitching.

Esme settled herself back down next to be never taking her eyes off the field even for a second. Alice had already warmed up and Jasper was catching. Carlisle was roaming around in the outfield getting ready to catch the ball when it was inevitably bashed out towards him. During the first inning Edward scored once I and cheered him in. Carlisle caught Rose's hit so she, Emmett and Edward went into the field with Rose as pitcher and Emmett as catcher.

By the time the bottom ninth inning rolled around it was two in the morning, I'd almost fallen asleep once, the thunder was deafening and we were tied at 6 all. Although I had been consuming hot chocolate like mad for the past four hours my throat was killing me. I took another swig and said a silent thank you to Esme as the first pitch came in for Edward. He missed by a hairsbreadth. Alice got an evil glint in her eye, probably already smelling victory. Edward's face closed in concentration. Alice wound up, launched the ball and Edward whaled it out of the park before booking it around the bases. I was screaming hoarsely, jumping up and down as the rain began poured down in sheets. I don't even know how Esme saw but apparently Edward got to home before Carlisle got the ball back in and we won!

Suddenly Edward was in front of me and then kissing me lightly. He pulled the hood of my jacket over my head a look of concern on his face as he asked me:

"Bella, what's wrong with your voice."

I immediately realised that the game was over in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Edward," I replied hoarsely, "my voice is only just a little scratchy, and it'll be fine by tomorrow." Or at least I hoped it would be fine by tomorrow. His eyebrows contract as his forehead furrowed and a fleeting look of what appeared to be pain crossed his face before he smoothed it back out into the look of concern.

"Bella, you should have told me earlier," he said gently. I didn't even try to argue. He must know that my throat had been sore for a while seeing as I was now having problems talking. I was caught. I looked down. The words went tumbling out of my mouth before I had time to filter.

"I just didn't want you to worry. It's nothing," I told his chest. Great, can't even look him in the eye. With some effort I dragged my eyes up to his face. I saw the pain there again as plain as day. With a start I realised that by cutting Edward out I had inadvertently sent out the message that I didn't want him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered a feeling of shame creeping over me. "I didn't want you to worry," I repeated in a low, raspy voice.

I was staring down at my chucks by this point. The feeling of shame swirled in my gut and I decided that I would do my best to make sure that the Cullens did as little worrying as possible. I would be better in the morning and if I wasn't then I would do my best to convince them I was. I felt fingers slide gently under my chin interrupting the now steady stream of water that was running off my face because of the torrential downpour.

"Come on Bella, look at me," he said pulling my face back up to see his. Unwillingly I looked up once more to see the gentle look on his face again. "You have nothing to be sorry about love. It's perfectly natural that you get sick once in a while even if I would rather you didn't. It's not your fault." With that he bent down and kissed me fully on the lips. It was passionate and pushed the boundaries a little. He drew away slowly letting me catch my breath. "Next time though sweetheart could you please tell me before we go somewhere?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Edward. All I really need is a nap," I said attempting to stifle my yawn. I really was kind of tired. "And I'm not sick," I stated doing my best to appear the picture of health. Judging from the guffawing that seemed to be coming from the general direction of Emmett it wasn't working; it was kind of hard seeing as I'd been up for 24 hours by this point and I was soaking wet.

Edward just sighed. Alice bounded in with a set of keys in her hand. "Got it Edward, Emmett says he's driving though." Alice said casting a worried glance in my direction. I turned around to see the Jeep sitting about 20 feet away. I felt kind of relieved that I wouldn't have to be carried back by Edward. It was always really windy and I was already cold.

"That's fine with me," Edward said to Emmett. "I wanted to sit in the back with Bella anyway."

"Meet you back at the house then," Alice called as he grabbed my hand and led me quickly over to the car before opening the door and lifting me in. He climbed in after. I was very warm in the cab. Alice had left the heater on high. I was shivering slightly from the cold and rain so I relished the warmth. Before I realised it Edward had me strapped in by my harness and I was being covered with a blanket. I glared over in his direction.

"You're cold," he said simply. I couldn't even argue. I felt my expression soften.

"Thank you" I rasped over to him as he carefully wrapped the blanket around me being careful to keep his cold hands of my skin. I attempted to quell the shivers that I was still experiencing when Emmett jumped into the driver's seat and we took off.

"So, I was thinking that Bella should experience some stellar off-roading" Emmett began, swerving around trees and boulder as we shot out of the clearing towards the nearest road. I gripped the edges of my seat trying to keep from being tossed around so much. Edward's arm immediately wrapped around my shoulder as a growl ripped from his chest.

"No Emmett," he said with force. The car was careening through the forest and trees where whipping past us at an amazing speed. As I watched, we narrowly avoided splattering into a large boulder. My fingers gripped the seat tighter as the jeep jumped up and down wildly twisting and turning through a path that Emmett seemed determined to plough through the forest. Heart in my throat I clamped my eyes shut just as Emmett's phone started ringing. I heard a rustle before Edward spat out "It's Rosalie" at Emmett.

I could hear the screaming though the phone even with my human ears. The car surged to a stop as Emmett tried desperately to appease his wife. My breath was forced out as I was pushed up hard against the harness before settle back into the seat.

"Emmett, you idiot!" Edward roared. "Bella. Bella," he called at me. I was not yet prepared to unclamp my eyes so I pried a hand off the seat and squeezed his fingers.

I sucked in a gigantic breath."Just give me a minute or two" I whispered to Edward. "I'm not hurt," I added as I felt his hands start to run over me in inspection. I was suddenly out of my seat and in his lap. I quickly stuck my face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent and tried to forget the various scenes of car accidents and vans squishing me out of my head. There was a clanging sound as the driver's door was nearly pried off of its hinges. I took a quick peek and saw a flash of blond hair before Emmett disappeared. Rose was carting him off deep into the forest when the Jeep started moving again. I jumped and looked back at the front and saw that Alice had taken over. She turned completely around in her seat and smiled at me.

"Watch the road!" I croaked out clinging tightly to Edward. He just chuckled and Alice just smirked but turned back around. He seemed to have regained his good humour fast and so I told him so. A frown flitted across his face briefly before he replied.

"Well Emmett wasn't thinking about what kind of speed you're comfortable with in a car. I wasn't worried we'd crash, just more worried that you were scared and going to be bruised by the time we got home" he explained his arms tightening just a little around me holding me securely to his chest. "I'm not scared as long as I'm right here" I stated leaning further into Edward. I smile burst out on his face at my statement. He leaned down kissing the top of my head just as the Jeep came to a stop once again. I was a little confused. We couldn't possibly be at Charlie's yet. Looking out the car window I realised that we weren't at Charlie's but at the Cullen's. I looked up at Edward for an explanation. He just pecked me on the forehead again before running me in the door.

"Edward, put me down" I rasped out at him. He set me on my feet in the hall. Alice had come in with him and Esme was just appearing at the door. I turned to Edward once more looking him square in the eye intent upon getting a straight answer and realised that I was getting the tiled floor all muddy.

"You wet" Edward said.

"Well thanks captain obvious," I replied trying to stop the puddle from forming at my feet.

"What Edward is trying to say dear" Esme called stepping into the hall, "is that you need to dry off before you go home otherwise Charlie might wonder why your clothing is soaking wet when you were supposed to be sleeping all night long. There's a shower waiting for you upstairs" she added smiling at me. I blushed once again caught by the thoughtfulness of the Cullen's. I glanced sheepishly at Edward to see him grinning down at me.

"Would you mind carrying me there" I asked him. His grin on got bigger. "No use getting the rest of the house wet along with me." I was swept up into strong arms and deposited in the bathroom in Edward's room. The shower was already on; the steam was forming fog on the mirror. I quickly stripped my clothing off and got in loving the warmth. I stayed in long enough for it to seep into my bones. I heard the door open and shut briefly near the end but I paid no attention. By the time I got out of the shower was bright red from the heat. I bit my lip a little realising all the trouble that someone had gone to to keep me safe. There was a rubber mat on the floor of the shower as well as a fluffy non-slip mat on the outside. No use having me fall on my face I thought wryly reaching for the towel someone had left out. There was also a hairdryer and a pj set complete with plaid pants and a t-shirt. Alice must've been the one who had dropped it off. The words baby steps flashed through my mind at the sight of the pjs. Not yet full on sleepwear but not holey sweats and an Edward shirt.

After I had finished drying my hair I felt like I was done for the week. Without Emmett nutty driving to keep my adrenaline pumping I was going to fall asleep standing. I pulled open the door knob and walked into Edward's room to find him sitting on the bed waiting for me. In an instant I had been picked back up and pulled in close. I closed my eyes wanting to sleep. Instead, after a brief but quick run Edward whispered in my ear:

"Bella, Emmett wants to say something"

"Not now, tired" I complained. "He's forgiven" I added just in case they wanted to pursue this.

"So sorry squirt, I forgot to remember not to tease you with cars or to break to fast" I heard from Emmett as I cracked an eye open. Edward put me onto my feet and I frowned. The one time the man wants to put me down is the only time I really want to be picked up. Never really removing his hands however he proceeded to pull my lovely and now warm and dry hoodie over my head and my rain jacket as well before scooping me back up. Jasper was in the back corner of the living room grinning at the feelings he was getting. Apparently my frustration with the situation was funny. Emmett was still standing around looking for something else to say seeing as I ruined the order to his speech by pre-emptively forgiving him. A ghost of a smile was lurking around Rose's lips and she winked at me from behind Emmett. I yawned loudly and turned into Edward.

"Let's go to Charlie's" I croaked into his shirt. He started walking toward the car.

"Feel better" Esme called. "If you need anything just tell Edward or call" she added before I suddenly found myself buckled into the Volvo, barely having gotten wet from the rain that was still pouring down.

"Love you Edward" I sighed before I slipped into dreamland.


End file.
